claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 127
Cold open In an unknown forest, the awakened Cassandra lumbers toward Rabona.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 267–269 Sutafu 'Rafutera' Rafutera tries to apologize for using Yoma Power Harmonization on Miria, who understands that Rafutera was only acting under orders. Miria says that the Twin Trainees will want to thank Rafutera for saving their lives.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, p. 270 'Raki' Raki towers over Helen's height (175cm/5ft 8.89in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 687 She is amazed that the young boy survived and grew so big.Claymore 5, Scene 025, p. 123 Raki notes that Helen has not aged. When he asks if she has any "news" about Clare, Helen replies that they were together during the 7-year Timeskip.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, p. 271 Deneve explains that while Clare was searching for him, she was also sought revenge against an unnamed enemy.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, p. 272 'Miria' After Deneve relates the events in Lautrec,Claymore 19, Scene 104–Scene 105, pp. 93–125 Miria now understands Clare's situation.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, p. 273 She realizes that Clare is trapped with very person that appeared as a phantasm as Hysteria died. And the strange voice of the dying Hysteria was actually that of Clare's enemy. She speculates that Cassandra, reanimated by this person's Yoma Energy, is also under this person's control, and is travelling to Rabona to free this same person.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 274–276 Helen wishes to stop Cassandra, but Miria decides othewise. She envisions freeing Clare before Cassandra's arrival, then let the two Abyssals deal with each other.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 277–279 Despite the impossibility of the plan, two impossibilities have already occurred—Raki's survival and the demise of the Organization. Miria notes that the "impossible" comes into being through effort.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 280–282 There is concern that Cassandra will detect the warriors' Yoma auras. Raki suggests everyone travel by ship around the south coast, avoiding Cassandra .Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 284–285 (see river west of Rabona on World Map). They should arrive at Rabona in half the time. Miria asks Raki to accompany them. She want Raki to call out Clare from the cocoon.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, p. 285 'Deneve' Helen fears that Clare, naked in the cocoon, may refuse to leave, being ashamed of her Stigmata. Then Deneve expose her abdomen, shocking Raki. She tells him that he must receive Clare with all his strength.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 287–292 'Journey at dawn' The trainees fear their "big brother" leaving and begin crying. But he promises to return.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 293–294 Miria asks Cynthia, Tabitha and Uma to care for the wounded, but they wish to come along. Miria consents. She announces that tomorrow at dawn, the Ghosts—plus Raki—leave for Rabona.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 295–297 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Scenes Category:Manga